


Acceptance

by PersonaShipper123



Series: Pride Month 2019 [21]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Gen, Part two of Mix of Colors, Trans Character, Trans!Minato, sloppily written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: "There's a hope that's waiting for youIn the darkYou should know you're beautifulJust the way you areAnd you don't have to change a thingThe world could change its heartNo scars to your beautifulWe're stars and we're beautiful,"—Alessia Cara | Scars To Your Beautiful





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two of Mix of Colors!!! 
> 
> Ok so like I'm tired and this was pit together last minute so it's a bit sloppy but it's here! Happy pride! Enjoy! 🏳️🌈

Hearing only her heartbeat, Mina _ ~~to~~_ nervously scratched at her sword as she walked down the stairs with Minako. She decided to wear the same outfit Mitsuru saw, hoping the rest of the team would accept her. Her shoes clicked at the ground, but the noise was muffled by her increased heartbeat.

With Minako in front of her, Mina gripped her sword with a white-knuckled grip the more she walked towards the team. Minako turned to her with a bright smile. "It'll be fine,"

Mina took a moment before nodding, taking in a large breath before walking the rest of the way to her team. Junpei was the first to greet her.

"Minato! Hey-..." Junpei trailed off, looking the girl up and down with wide and confused eyes. "Uhh, new look?"

Mina felt her hands shake, her heavy sword shaking violently as she suddenly loss the ability to breathe properly. She felt a hand on her shoulder, expecting it to be Minako, but saw that it was Mitsuru. 

"Do we have a problem, Iori?" Mitsuru asked, her voice laced with ice and venom as she glared at a terrified Junpei.

"N-no, ma'am!" Junpei stammered, suddenly sweating. Mina looked to Mitsuru with innocent eyes, earning a smile and a small pat on the shoulder.

"Cute skirt," Mitsuru said, leaving Mina to go to the door. Mina felt her cheeks heat up, a smile tugging at her lips as she realized she stopped shaking and was breathing normal again. 

Minako caught her eye, the brunette making kissy faces mockingly. Mina shot the other a glare before looking away with crimson ears and cheeks. 

* * *

"Hey, about earlier..." Mina looked up, seeing Junpei walking beside her with a guilty look on his face. "...I didn't mean anything by it, honestly. I was just, y'know, curious,"

Mina smiled, shrugging. "It's cool," 

Junpei sighed in relief, chuckling nervously as he scratched the back of his neck. "Thank God! I couldn't have my best friend mad at me!" Junpei smiled as he looked at Mina's hoodie. "Did Minako-chan buy you that?"

Mina nodded. "Yeah, she wanted to buy me some clothes since I never would've myself,"

"You gonna be wearing these things more often?" Junpei asked, looking at the skirt, the bow, and the flats. Mina took in a large breath, nodding with a fast heartbeat. To her surprise, Junpei just smiled. "Awesome! They look good on ya!"

Mina blushed which resulted in more laughter. Mina swatted at the boy with the back of her hand, Junpei promising he would stop.

But, still, Mina was grateful.

* * *

"...erm...Minato-san?" Mina turned, seeing Ken by her side with a look of uncertainty.

"Hey, Ken, what's up?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"...why are you wearing girl clothes?" Ken asked, his voice wavering just slightly. Mina offered a small smile.

"Because I am one,"

"What? S-so, you were lying the whole time?" Ken asked, his voice raising. Mina laughed, shaking her head.

"No, I'm a boy on the outside. But, mentally, I'm a girl. Make sense?" Mina asked, surprisingly calm. She was usually very touchy with the subject.

Ken hummed, taking a moment before nodding. "Yeah. So, you're transgender?"

Mina nodded. "Yeah, I am," Mina felt her heart race and her hands shake just a bit as she asked, "Are you...okay with that?" 

Ken immediately nodded. "Totally! I have a friend who's a trans male, so I kinda have some experience,"

"Really?" Mina asked, genuinely interested in this friend. Ken nodded.

"Yeah, he knew since he was five. Did you know around that time?" Ken asked, tilting his head innocently. Mina took a moment, past memories with her parents sinking in. She remembered the way her mom would dress her and Minako in the same dress whenever they'd fight. It was their "get along dress."

"I knew since I was four. My mom used to dress me and Minako up in dresses if we misbehaved..." Mina finally muttered, her tone dropping just a pitch. 

"...do you miss her?" Ken suddenly asked.

"...yeah. Every time I look at a pink dress," Mina said, chuckling darkly. Ken smiled warmly.

"I miss mine. But, she didn't dress me like that," Ken said, laughing. Mina joined, feeling like she had a better understanding of Ken.

* * *

"Everyone seems to be okay with me," Mina said, Minako smiling brightly at her.

Minako wrapped her arm around her sister's neck. "Well, of course! They're your friends, practically our second family!"

"More like the seventeenth family,"

"Oh, c'mon, the other's don't count!"

Mina chuckled, nodding. "Yeah, I guess you're right,"

"Hell yeah I'm right," Minako said, her tone completely laced with sass. Mina rolled her eyes, Minako giggling. "But, seriously. Did you really think everyone would reject you?"

Mina sighed, shrugging. "I don't know. It's happened before,"

Minako frowned. "Well, yeah, but..."

"Geez, do we seem that shallow to you?" Mina jumped, turning to see Akihiko walking next to the two girls. 

"Hey, senpai!" Minako chirped, smiling. "Tell this one-" 

"Ow!" Mina yelped, Minako swatting her head.

"-that she has love and support here in SEES!" Minako said, not paying any mind to Mina's pain.

Akihiko chuckled, nodding. "Of course. We're like family. So what if you're a girl? Doesn't bother me or anyone else," 

Mina smiled, blush forming on her cheeks. "Thanks, senpai...it means a lot,"

Akihiko shrugged, beaming. "Don't mention it. Just as long as you don't act like you're starting a murder spree-!" he said, shouting so Mitsuru could hear, "-we're totally good!"

Minako snorted. "Senpai, she acted like that already!"

"Dear God, you're right,"

* * *

Mina plopped down on the bed, her arms outstretched and her legs spread like she were making a snow angel. She sighed happily, Minako giggling as she sat down next to her.

"Good day, huh?" The brunette asked, Mina smiling.

"The best..." Mina sighed, propping herself up to a sitting position next to her sister. "Can I borrow your uniform?"

Minako raised her eyebrows. "You... seriously wanna try it with the school now? I mean, I'll support whatever decision you make, but..."

Mina nodded, a determined look on her face. "Yeah. I'm sure. I mean, I'm gonna have to face it sooner or later. Might as well get it over with. Besides, we're almost the same size,"

Minako nodded her head shortly in agreement. "Yeah, and besides, the uniforms stretch so it should fit you pretty good!"

Mina sighed shortly, nodding to herself. "God, I'm really doing this tomorrow..."

Minako pumped both of her fists in the air in excitement. "You can do it!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I love each and every one of you! Be yourself and be proud! Have a wonderful pride month! 😄🏳️🌈


End file.
